AS516 - EYE OF THE STORM
by AS5
Summary: The champions look back on their life on the night before the battle


XENA - ANOTHER SEASON 5 - Episode 16

****

EYE OF THE STORM

By Andreas Hloupy ([andreas.hloupy@siemens.at][1])

Follow the whole TV-like series on [**http://xenaweb.net**][2]

DISCLAIMER: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena - Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and back story, are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

NOTE: All works remain the copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent

I have to thank the WHOOSH web project as I used the transcripts on their website for the dialog of the original episodes.

Visit them at [http://whoosh.org][3]

EXT. A temple near Mt. Olympus – Sunrise

The temple, basically a stone roof held by a dozen stone pillars standing in a circle around a monolithic altar where the remains of a campfire are smoldering, lies quiet under the rising sun. 

Eleven figures - the Roman champions – all lie sleeping along the edge of the temple floor. The surrounding village is empty and shows signs of the nightly storm. The ground is still wet, some huts were torn down by the wind and rubble lies all over.

CALLISTO is the first one to move, sitting up without opening her eyes.

Voice (OFF)

One day … and our destiny is fulfilled.

Callisto opens her eyes and looks to her right, where CAESAR is sitting against one of the stone pillars, eyes closed – but smiling.

Callisto

I don't believe in destiny.

Caesar

Your loss.

Callisto

Now … with the other still asleep … you could tell me who's the twelfth champion?

Caesar opens his eyes and stares towards the center of the temple – the altar.

Caesar

You will find out with the others … trust me.

Callisto

I trust no one.

Callisto stands up and steps outside. She rubs her shoulders as she shivers slightly in the morning cold and watches the sun slowly rise next to Mt. Olympus.

Caesar has also stood up and crosses his arms in front of him, leaning against the pillar – watching Callisto.

Caesar

We have something in common, you know?

Callisto

What would that be?

Caesar

Our hate for Xena.

Callisto turns around and steps towards Caesar, moving her face very close to his.

Callisto

Oh no, don't you dare compare my hate with yours. For you Xena was just something you didn't conquer, something that eluded you … defied you … something that hurt your confidence … hurt your destiny. 

Callisto gets even closer, looking angry, even hateful now.

Callisto

For me Xena is reason to live … and die. Her name is written across my existence, she killed my family … she killed me. I dedicated my life to revenge … to killing her … and yet she lives. She's burned into my soul … she has created me.

Callisto turns away, abruptly. 

Callisto

We have nothing in common, Caesar.

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Sunrise

In the center of the village the local tavern has barely survived the storm – and the shabby, open stable built against one of its walls looks pretty beaten, too. 

Still, inside eleven Greek champions are lined up sleeping against the tavern-side wall while the twelfth, TALOS, the bronze man build by Hephaestus, stands guard.

Without the slightest movement Talos watches the sun slowly rise. When the first light crawls into the stable GABRIELLE is the first to move. She suddenly sits up and opens her eyes – looking frightened.

Gabrielle

No!

Talos quickly turns his head to look at her – without moving his body.

Talos

Something wrong?

Gabrielle looks over to him and shakes her head, her expression changing into a thoughtful look.

Gabrielle

No … just a dream.

Talos

I don't dream.

While Talos turns his head back to look outside, Gabrielle stands up and walks towards him.

Gabrielle

You never dream? But you sleep?

Talos

No … a lot of things normal people do … I don't. Eating, sleeping … crying.

Gabrielle now stands next to Talos and watches the sunrise, too.

Gabrielle

But you have feelings, right?

Talos

I don't know. I care for things … people. But that's what I was built for … to take care of things.

Gabrielle

You miss Crete?

Talos

Maybe … I'm worried that something may happen while I'm not there … but I don't know if that qualifies as feelings.

Gabrielle

Do you have someone … you care a lot about? Someone you think about when you're standing guard, alone. Someone you like to be with?

Talos

I know what you mean … when I'm able to love then I'm certainly able to feel. But I don't have someone like that. When I'm alone I think of my duty … not people.

Gabrielle

You're thinking about your own existence … questioning it … that has to mean something.

Talos

Maybe … actually I don't know if it would be a good thing to … love someone.

Gabrielle

Believe me … it's worth it.

CUT TO:

EXT. Roman army camp – Sunrise

It's a long stretch of beach and gently rising ground. Out on the sea a fleet of Roman style ships, hundreds of them, is anchoring. On the coast an enormous camp was build, covering miles of beach - a host of thousands of tents is surrounded by wooden palisades with guard towers and gates.

This small city is about to wake up with the sun showing on the horizon. A lone figure on a horse is leaving the camp through one of the gates and slowly trots uphill.

It is OCTAVIAN, one of the three rulers of Rome, dressed in a golden armor and a bright, red cape. He looks thoughtful, maybe tired.

When he reaches the top of the small hill next to the beach he stops the horse and looks into the distance, where smoke is showing the position of the Greek camp.

Moments later a group of riders leaves the camp in a hurry, lead by a Roman officer. They gallop towards Octavian, stopping only a few yards away. The officer looks at his men, unsure, and then approaches Octavian.

Officer

Consul, you shouldn't be out here on your own … the enemy might have spies nearby, they might try to …

Octavian

(interrupting)

Kill me? No … I'm not here to die … I'm here to conquer.

Officer

Of course … still, it would be better if you allowed your personal guard to be around you at all time. Actually, it would be even better if …

Octavian

What?

Officer

You could lead the army from your ship … the Greek don't have any nearby … it would be perfectly save.

Octavian

With those ideas … how did you become officer? The Legions don't want to receive orders from someone on a ship, way behind the front. Right in the middle of the battle they want to look around and see me – on their side. That's how great leaders become legend.

Octavian turns away and slowly leads his horse back towards the camp.

Officer

(quiet)

That's how great leaders get killed.

CUT TO:

EXT. Greek army camp – Sunrise

It's a hilly region next to the west coast, near the port of Argos, and the large, rocky plateau is rising high above the surrounding territory. An immense army camp is covering almost all of its ground, thousands of tents filling the space. 

XENA is slowly walking trough the camp, watching it slowly awaken. She wears her usual outfit - dark-blue leather trousers, knee high black leather boots and an open, armless coat made of large patches of dark-blue leather and light gray cotton parts, stitched together and padded, over a hard black leather top. She seems tired and thoughtful.

JOXER is walking a few steps behind her, wearing his normal armor but without the helmet, looking equally tired.

She slowly approaches a group of officers that are assembled around a table with a map. 

Xena

I take command … if you still want me to.

Everybody turns towards Xena, looking tired but relieved. A GENERAL with an experienced look in his scared face, wearing Greek style bronze armor over leather, steps forward to talk to Xena.

General

It's good to know such a seasoned leader in our ranks. What are your suggestions … your commands?

Xena

Anything new about the Romans?

General

No. Most of the scouts came back … but the information gained was meager. They outnumber us about three to one. They are better trained, better equipped … and better lead. I mean … they have more and better officers … not that I meant …

Xena

I understand. Octavian is here in person?

General

Yes.

Xena

He's a good strategist … it won't be easy to fool him.

General

Xena, do you think … I mean … can we win?

Xena turns away and stares back at the tents of the Greek camp. Her look is dark and thoughtful.

Xena

We have to.

CUT TO:

TITLE SEQUENCE

In a time of ancient gods … warlords … and kings …

… a land in turmoil cried out for a hero!

She was XENA …

… a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle.

The power …

The passion …

The danger …

Her courage will change the world!

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

In the center of the village the shabby, open stable built against the local tavern is still providing shelter for the twelve Greek champions.

Most of the champions are busy preparing for the big fight – working on their weapons and armor, talking tactics, practicing – and even praying.

GABRIELLE and AUTOLYCUS stand outside the stable and watch the other, looking more like audience then actual participants.

Autolycus

Somehow I feel out of place here.

Gabrielle

(smiling)

The king of thieves … lacking confidence … that's a first.

Autolycus

Well, point me at something that has to be removed from its original owner without him noticing … I'm your man. Point me at some guys that are bound to kill, kill, kill … then I get worried.

Gabrielle

This battle will need more then a dozen good fighters … your stealth, dexterity, ingenuity … all this will be needed.

Autolycus

Thanks for the pep talk … are you doing this for Xena, too, before a big fight?

Gabrielle stays silent, looking sad and hurt at Autolycus.

Autolycus

Sorry … I didn't want to … sorry. I know you're more then a sidekick to her.

Gabrielle nods.

Autolycus

Well, she certainly will kick some Roman butt.

Gabrielle

I have a bad feeling.

Autolycus

Come on … she fought a whole army once … or twice. She can handle this rookie.

Gabrielle

Still … I would rather have her here.

Autolycus

Who wouldn't.

Gabrielle

If only for her confidence … for her ability to make yourself feel better.

Autolycus

For that … and her sword.

CUT TO:

EXT. Forest – Day (FLASHBACK)

XENA is sitting on a fallen tree, working on her sword. She looks calm and almost happy. AUTOLYCUS is approaching her, smiling.

Autolycus

Ah, hey.

Xena

Yes?

Autolycus

Well, I'm just giving you your chance … to thank me.

Xena

I thought I already did. But, if you need to hear it again, then, thank you … for helping to bring me back. I … if you ever need a favor, it's yours.

Autolycus

Bringing you back? Oh, no, no, no. I let you experience what it's like to be Autolycus. You were in there. You were controlling my bodily functions. That's not something I do for everyone.

Xena

No, you don't often let people see who you really are, either. I was in there. I know. Despite all your bluster and bravado, Autolycus, you're a nice person. I knew I could trust you. I always will.

Autolycus

Yes … well … yes … there you have it. Thank you. But if it's all the same, I think I'll keep that favor thing in mind. It might just come in handy one day for the King of Thieves.

CUT TO:

EXT. A temple near Mt. Olympus – Day

The Roman champions are awake and as busy as the Greek ones, preparing for the battle. CALLISTO is cleaning her sword when CAESAR approaches her.

Caesar

You missed a spot.

Callisto

How about I clean it with your scalp?

Caesar

It's good to get excited for the fight … but don't forget who's your enemy … and who's your friend.

Callisto

I don't … 

Caesar

Latest news tell that Xena is with the Greek army in the west … she's not with the champions.

Callisto stops in her work and looks up, surprised and angry – but she stays silent.

Caesar

I see … you're disappointed. Don't worry … you will get a worthy opponent.

Callisto

And forget about Xena? Look who's talking.

Caesar stares at her, almost losing his calm composer.

CUT TO:

EXT. Xena's ship – Night (FLASHBACK)

XENA and CAESAR greet each other in a rather intimate way after he has climbed on board of her ship. Suddenly Caesar whirls Xena around and puts a knife at her throat.

Xena

What do you think you're doing?

Caesar

This is my destiny. You're a part of it. And I'm a part of yours.

Brutus

The ship is secured, Caesar.

Caesar

Good. Where's that friend of yours … the Gaelic slave girl?

Xena

I had to kill her … because she betrayed me.

Caesar

Really? Well I don't blame you. Still, she would have fetched a good price with the gladiator dealers.

Xena

Is that what you have planned for me? We were going to conquer the world together. What happened to those plans for us?

Caesar

Us … there was never any us, Xena … only Rome. And I am Rome. Still … don't think that what we had was meaningless. I'll always remember it … and you'll have a special place of honor … among my conquered.

CUT TO:

EXT. Beach – Day (FLASHBACK)

BRUTUS and CAESAR walk along a row of crosses, each carrying a crucified member of Xena's crew. They finally stop at the last cross with XENA tied to it – a SOLDIER stands close by. 

Brutus

She was an easier prey than I expected.

Caesar

Divide and conquer, my friend. You divide a woman's emotion from her sensibilities … and you have her. 

(to Xena)

I could've sold you and all your friends into slavery, Xena … but that's what any common warlord would do. But with this … and especially with you … I define myself … to all those who would dare oppose me … all those who would dare prey on Rome. Goodbye, Xena.

(to the soldier)

Break her legs.

The soldier advances towards Xena, rising a large, two-handed hammer – and brings it crushing down at her lower legs.

Xena screams.

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

While GABRIELLE and AUTOLYCUS are still talking in front of the stable, ULYSSES watches them from inside – staring at them thoughtfully. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Ship - Day (FLASHBACK)

ULYSSES and XENA talk while the ship is preparing to leave.

Ulysses

Hello, Xena.

Xena

Hello, Ulysses.

Ulysses

Xena, I want to come with you.

Xena

Ulysses.

Ulysses

Now … enough with the tough talk. I now know what you were doing when you said those things. You were giving me a fair chance to get back with Penelope, and I'm … I'm afraid it backfired. When I figured out what you were doing, I … I loved you more than ever.

Xena

What about Penelope?

Ulysses

I don't love her anymore.

Xena

Does she love you? She does.

Ulysses

I don't know if she loves me … I don't know …

Xena

Ulysses, your kingdom needs you. Your wife needs you. You're home at last. Whatever you feel toward me will pass.

Ulysses

No, and I don't think you'll forget me, either.

Xena

Maybe … but I won't take you away from your kingdom, or your wife. Goodbye, Ulysses.

Ulysses

Xena, please.

Xena

Go home. Go home.

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

ULYSSES is still standing as before, watching GABRIELLE and AUTOLYCUS.

Ulysses

(to himself)

For me there is always the question … what if she had said yes. 

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

GABRIELLE slowly walks away from the stable where the other champions are still preparing for the next day. 

CUT TO:

EXT. Riverbank - Day (FLASHBACK)

A wide and slowly flowing river runs by some small hills, groups of trees are scattered around, breathtaking mountains fill the background. XENA and GABRIELLE stand side-by-side. The surroundings are totally silent, not even birds or the wind can be heard.

They are both dressed in flowing white dresses. Their hair is perfectly done and their faces show not the slightest flaw. They certainly have an unearthly look about them.

Xena

Tartarus holds only one horror for me – to be parted from you.

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day (FLASHBACK)

The court is one large but almost empty hall with a stage on one side with the three judges standing on it, next to each other, and a few torches that shed an eerie light across the scene, letting shadows dance on the wall like an audience.

XENA is standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS, the judges of the underworld.

Minos

Your days in the darkness have found its end. You will walk the fields of fortune and witness the home of heroes. You will enter the Elysian Fields. 

CUT TO:

INT. Court - Day (FLASHBACK)

Now Gabrielle is standing in front of MINOS, RADAMANTHYS and AIAKOS, the judges of the underworld.

Minos

Your days in the light have found its end. You're sent to the darkness that engulfs your eyes.

Aiakos blows out the candle in his hand and all the lights in the court go out, too. Darkness surrounds everything.

Gabrielle (off)

(desperate)

Xena!

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus, Gate - Dawn(FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE slowly walks away from AIAKOS, towards the drawbridge that separates Tartarus from the Gate.

Aiakos

Wait.

Gabrielle stops but doesn't turn back.

Aiakos

I think you should know that … your ruling … someone bribed Minos and Radamanthys to send you here.

CUT TO:

EXT. Tartarus, Forest - Night(FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE and ARTEMIS stand face to face in the forest of the doomed.

Gabrielle

You would give us both our lives back?

Artemis

If that's what it takes to get you … yes.

Gabrielle turns around and drops to her knees. She hides her face in her hands, crying.

Gabrielle

I should accept our fate, be happy about Xena's place in the underworld … but I can't. If there is a chance to see her again, any chance … I will take it.

Artemis

So?

Gabrielle

I accept.

Artemis

So be it … you … and Xena … shall live again.

CUT TO:

INT. Brutus' tent - Day(FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE is kneeling next to the dying Brutus. He lies on his back and blood appears on the carpet, forming a growing spot. Gabrielle takes one hand of Brutus and squeezes it. She has tears in her eyes. Brutus himself still looks surprised.

Brutus

Why … 

Gabrielle

Quiet.

Brutus

Don't forget, once I was only Caesar's henchman … I killed Ephiny … you shouldn't feel sorry or sad … I probably deserve … 

Another CENTURION storms into the tent, only to stagger back outside when he sees the dying Brutus.

Centurion (OFF)

Brutus … Brutus was killed!

Brutus

(smiling)

They don't learn. I fought for the senate … the people of Rome … but the legions only fight for their leader. I probably could have …

Brutus suddenly seems to feel a surge of pain as he grabs Gabrielle with both his hands, trying to pull himself up.

Brutus

No … it's not done yet … 

Gabrielle can only watch in tears as Brutus sinks back again.

Brutus

Forgive me … someone please forgive me …

With that a last shudder moves through his body … than he lies still. Gabrielle carefully closes his eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT. Two-oaks hill, near Poteidaia - Day(FLASHBACK) 

XENA is galloping towards two trees where LILA and HECUBA are hanging from burning ropes. She has reached the foot of the hill and drives Argo forward to gallop upwards.

GABRIELLE is running up the hill on the other side, but by foot she is much to slow.

Gabrielle

Xena!

Xena, looking nothing like optimistic, closes her eyes and tears appear in the their corners. She gives Argo a small signal and the horse turns to the side, now heading straight for one of the trees.

Gabrielle sees that and looks surprised, but doesn't slow down in running up the hillside.

Xena now has almost reached the tree she was heading for – she pulls up her feet, preparing to jump from the horse, most likely when it passes the tied up hostage.

Than it happens – both ropes rip at the same time. Lila and Hecuba drop down, towards the stakes in the ground. They desperately struggle with their tied up arms and their free legs to stabilize the fall – but both drop forwards, flat towards the ground.

Xena, at the same time, jumps forward from Argo's back towards the falling body.

She is able to grab her – Lila – in midair and the momentum of Xena's jump carries them sideways, beyond the stakes.

Xena and Lila drop hard to the ground and roll a few yards further. Xena immediately jumps up and looks for the other tree.

But Hecuba has fallen down simultaneously – and nothing could have saved her. Her body is slumped over the ground and at least half a dozen stakes have penetrated her body.

Xena turns away, horrified. Her eyes are filled with tears, sad and angry.

Lila lies next to her, still tied and gagged – she stares at her mother, tears running down her face. She shakes uncontrollable and muffled sounds can be heard under her gag.

Gabrielle in the meantime has stopped, freezing the moment the bodies dropped. Now her look moves from Lila and Xena to her mother and back. She cries, too. Finally she drops down to her knees, hiding her face in her hands.

CUT TO:

EXT. Outside the Tavern, Port of Argos – Day (FLASHBACK)

The place in front of the tavern is empty except for the remains of the battle, GABRIELLE and JOXER. Gabrielle is helping Joxer to sit up when XENA returns. When the warrior princess stops next to Gabrielle, the bard looks up to her, questioningly.

Xena

You talked with Artemis?

Gabrielle

Yes.

Xena

You will be her champion?

Gabrielle

I have to … and I want to.

CUT TO:

EXT. Amazon village – Day (FLASHBACK)

Hundreds of Amazons have assembled on the free area in the center of the village, leaving a circular space in the middle free.

GABRIELLE and CHILAPA walk towards each other. They meet in the middle of the free area and stop, only a step apart, looking straight into each other's eyes.

Chilapa

(shouting)

This is a lawful challenge … the winner of this fight will earn the right to wear the Mask of the Queen! No one is allowed to intervene!

Gabrielle

(shouting)

I am Gabrielle!

Chilapa

(shouting)

I am Chilapa!

The Amazon crowd answers with a high-pitched yell out of hundreds of throats. After a few seconds silence has returned.

Gabrielle and Chilapa both make a step backwards and raise their weapons. Both fighters move simultaneously, Gabrielle raising her chobos and jumping forward and Chilapa falling back a step and holding her staff forward, horizontally at about eye level.

When Gabrielle reaches her opponent she attacks with both sticks and Chilapa pulls the staff upwards to block them. With the impact Chilapa falls down to one knee but withstands the attack. Gabrielle raises the right chobo while holding the left one across at her side.

Chilapa, looking upwards, straight at Gabrielle's eyes, throws her staff to the side in a quick, decisive movement, and crosses her lower arms in front of her body, her hands forming fists.

Gabrielle freezes in her movement, staring down at Chilapa in a kind of surprised admiration. The circle of watching Amazons is dead quiet and all eyes are on the blond bard. 

Slowly Gabrielle lowers her weapons and takes both chobos into her left hand. With a thankful smile she offer Chilapa her right hand. The former queen reaches up and they each grab the other's lower arm to form a tight link. Than Gabrielle pulls Chilapa up and hugs her tightly, while the crowd still stays silent.

Finally, Chilapa pulls free and takes a step back.

Chilapa

I was rightfully beaten … tradition was satisfied …

(shouting)

… our lives for the new queen!

CUT TO:

EXT. Amazon village – Sundown (FLASHBACK)

Hundreds of Amazons have assembled within the palisades … besides the active warriors in their colorful outfits and masks, older women as well as children can be seen. 

GABRIELLE stands in front of XENA who looks sad but also seems proud of the bard.

Xena

You did the right thing …

Gabrielle

Would you have done it?

Xena

No. Maybe no one else would have … but you're the queen. And the decision is a brave one … and a wise one. Anybody else would have avoided such a difficult choice … 

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

GABRIELLE stops at the edge of the village and looks at the rising mountainside of Mt. Olympus – she seems thoughtful and worried.

Cales (OFF)

Everything okay? The others are worried … we shouldn't separate.

Gabrielle turns around to sees CALES standing a few steps away, looking serious and also worried.

Gabrielle

The fight starts tomorrow … we are safe here and now, right?

Cales is silent for a moment.

Cales

I miss her, too.

INT. Xena's cell – Night (FLASHBACK)

The cell is a filthy rat hole and only a small opening lets in any light.

XENA sits on the ground, chained against the wall. Her back - turned halfway forward - looks badly beaten. Her eyes are closed. Someone approaches the cell.

Cales (OFF)

When did the king leave?

Guard (OFF)

Only a few minutes ago. He …

Cales (OFF)

(interrupting)

Open the cell.

Guard (OFF)

The king has ordered to let no one in without his knowledge and order.

Cales (OFF)

(determined)

Open the cell.

Keys are turned and the cell door opens, CALES enters with a bag, still without weapons or armor. The door is closed behind him. Cales approaches Xena, sets down the bag and takes out a bowl, empties a bottle in it and puts some bandages into the bowl. Xena opens her eyes and looks at Cales.

Xena

This won't help.

Cales

Trust me, I've seen injuries like this. The balm will keep the wounds clean and will keep the pain away. It will make things a lot easier.

Xena

I don't mean my back … this won't help with your guilt. You're just trying to make things easier for yourself.

Cales stops his task. He still does not look at Xena.

Cales

There is nothing I have to feel guilty about … I've only followed orders. You will have a fair trial. 

Xena

Stop lying – here is no one who believes you. You're here to nurse your own pains but I have no interest in giving you any salvation.

Cales

I don't need your salvation, I've served the righteous kings of Tharsia for almost 30 years, I've seen Georg grow from a little boy to a great king and Tharsia become a much better place to live than many cities around. I don't need any salvation.

Xena

Then leave, because then you're here because of pity, and I don't want that either. 

Xena closes her eyes and Cales finally looks at her.

Cales

As you wish.

Cales puts the bowl into one corner of the cell and knocks on the door.

Xena

Believe me, you can't betray your conscience all the time. Right now you're too good to be a villain and too evil to be a hero. Either way the guilt will become more painful every day. Eventually you have to choose sides. Believe me, I've been there.

Cales

You're nothing like me.

The cell door opens and Cales leaves. After the cell door is closed again Xena opens her eyes and stares into the darkness.

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

GABRILLE lowers her head and looks at the ground between her and CALES. 

Gabrielle

I'm so used to having her near … 

Cales

In good times … and in bad times.

Gabrielle

(smiling)

Yes.

CUT TO:

INT. Stable – Sunrise (FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE and XENA are lying asleep in the straw. A rooster crows in the distance. Suddenly the door opens and JOXER storms in.

Joxer

Rise and shine, everyone, rise and shine.

Xena sits up and looks surprised and tense. Gabrielle slowly sits up, too, stretching.

Gabrielle

I'll rise, but I refuse to shine.

Joxer

Yeah … well I got us breakfast … turnips.

Xena is visibly relieved.

Xena

Turnips … did you say turnips?

She jumps up and takes a pair of turnips into her hands, smiling.

Joxer

Now, there's a woman who really likes her vegetables.

Gabrielle

Xena, are you all right? All right, what's going on?

Xena

Life, Gabrielle … life! Life is going on at last! Gabrielle, you've got to … I don't know … seize the day! Because, who knows? Tomorrow may never come!

Xena and Gabrielle laugh as Joxer is hit by a horseshoe and falls flat.

CUT TO:

EXT. A village near Mt. Olympus – Day

GABRILLE raises her head and looks at CALES. 

Gabrielle

It was the last moment of simple joy … soon after that … everything changed.

Gabrielle doesn't wait for the reply and starts walking back into the village, towards the stable and the other champions. Cales seems surprised.

Cales

What?

Gabrielle

Oh, nothing … just some memories … of better times.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. A temple near Mt. Olympus – Day

CALLISTO is alone in the temple and sounds indicate the other Roman champions somewhere in the vicinity. While Callisto searches through her backpack SISYPHUS enters the temple.

Callisto

Is there nowhere a place where a woman can be alone for a moment.

Sisyphus

Don't let yourself be disturbed or hindered by me … we're all on the same side.

Callisto

I would feel much better if I could believe that. What do you want?

Sisyphus

Nothing … just bored.

Callisto

I'm not here to amuse you.

Sisyphus

Oh, I bet you know a lot of entertaining stories.

Callisto

Well … how about the day my whole family burned to death?

Sisyphus

Beats my tale …

CUT TO:

EXT. Sisyphus' palace – Night (FLASHBACK)

King SISYPHUS and his wife KARIS are waiting in the throne room.

Sisyphus

Patience, Karis … you'll spoil the surprise. 

There is a knock on the door and when opened, Celesta, carrying a burning candle, comes in – more floating then walking. 

Sisyphus

Come in. We've been expecting you. I guess you know who I am. And this is my wife …

Celesta

Karis, hello.

Karis

You know my name?

Celesta

I know everyone's name, though few know mine. It's Celesta. Are you ready to begin your journey, Sisyphus?

Sisyphus

Of course. But first, there's so much I want to know about you.

Celesta

You're not afraid of me.

Sisyphus

On the contrary, I'm fascinated. And how about you, Celesta? Are you not the least bit curious about my_ world? Sit. Enjoy a sumptuous feast of earthly delight.

Celesta

All right, Sisyphus … but this doesn't change things. As soon as we're finished, we will go.

Sisyphus

Splendid. After all, a visit from you happens only once in a lifetime. A toast … to a long life, and a peaceful death.

When Celesta sits down she is suddenly entrapped in the chair and her candle is moved away from her.

Celesta

My flame! What is the meaning of this? I wasn't told you were a sorcerer.

Sisyphus

No sorcery, my dear … a simple trick … devised with wires and boards … an illusion I created … to deceive you.

Celesta

But, do you realize what this means?

Sisyphus

Of course … and I wouldn't have it any other way.

CUT TO:

EXT. A temple near Mt. Olympus – Day

CALLISTO is sitting on her bedroll, eating – and trying to ignore SISYPHUS, sitting only a few steps away, looking at her cheerfully.

Sisyphus

Aren't you at least a little bit excited about tomorrow?

Callisto

There is not much that can excite me anymore …

INT. Fortress, Inner chamber – Day (FLASHBACK)

CALLISTO is still standing in front of the oversized Mirror of Uranus.

Callisto

So how do I smash it? I guess there is a little more to it than just hitting it hard.

Voice (OFF)

Only a very powerful artifact itself is able to smash the mirror.

Callisto

So that's why I carried the scepter all the time.

Voice (OFF)

Exactly … just shatter the glass with the scepter.

Callisto

That's all?

Voice (OFF)

That's all!

Callisto knees down next to the pack and pulls out the scepter with her right hand. It's an overly decorated golden stick with lots of precious metals and gems attached to it.

Callisto weights the scepter in the hand, than she steps in front of the mirror again. In contrast to Callisto the scepter has a mirror image.

Slowly Callisto raises the scepter high above her head.

Callisto

Xena might have been the destroyer of nations ... but I am the mother of gods! 

With that she strikes the blow, putting all her strength and weight behind it.

When the scepter hits the mirror, it simply disappears. Callisto, surprised and confused at the same time, stares at her hand and then at the mirror.

But the reaction from the mirror doesn't wait long. Suddenly, the mirror explodes into thousands of little peaces, from top to bottom.

Callisto realizes horrified that all the mirror peaces will drop right unto her. She stumbles back but can only stare at the massive wall of glass dropping towards her.

CUT TO:

EXT. A temple near Mt. Olympus – Day

CALLISTO is still sitting on her bedroll, eating, while SISYPHUS, sitting only a few steps away, looks at her, thoughtfully.

Sisyphus

You know … we met before.

Callisto

I don't thing so … I would have remembered a sleaze ball like you.

Sisyphus

Oh yes, I remember now … it wasn't you … exactly.

CUT TO:

EXT. Sisyphus' island castle – Day (FLASHBACK)

XENA – in Callisto's body – and a mortal ARES are face-to-face with SISYPHUS. Xena has found Ares' sword and now holds the power to decide, who will be god of war.

Xena in Callisto's body

I knew it. All you ever wanted to do is pit warlord against warlord.

Ares

You wanted my sword for yourself, didn't you?

Sisyphus

Send me ten of the very best warriors, Hades said.

Ares

Hades! I'm got to have a word with him when I get back to Olympus.

Sisyphus

When the last dies and replaces you, then, and only then, will you win Ares' godhood.

Xena in Callisto's body

Ares, duck!

One of the warlords has launched another attack and almost kills Ares – but Xena throws the sword to him and he kills the attacker easily. 

Ares

You saved me. I won't forget.

Xena in Callisto's body

Yes, you will.

With the sword back in his hands, Ares reverts to his godly self and disappears.

Gabrielle

He's back.

Ares

Sisyphus … give my regards to Hades.

CUT TO:

EXT. Village near Mt. Olympus – Sundown

All twelve champions are standing in front of the stable, looking at the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. The sky is completely clear, already showing some stars. Everybody seems thoughtful, almost melancholic.

Ulysses

This might be our last sundown.

Hercules

I'm not here to die.

Theseus

I was dead … it wasn't that bad.

Autolycus

That's not helpful at all … so far I made a good living out of avoiding death.

HERCULES turns his head away from the sky and lets his eyes wander over his companions.

Hercules

(quiet)

The gods aren't worthy of them … these champions deserve better.

CUT TO:

EXT. Mt. Olympus – Day (FLASHBACK)

ZEUS and HERCULES are talking to each other in the halls on Mt. Olympus.

Hercules

Tell me she's wrong. Tell me that you haven't kept something from me.

Zeus

It's not as simple as that. Hera would stop at nothing to get me out of Olympus.

Hercules

Is that why you brought me here?

Zeus

You don't understand what's at stake.

Hercules

Just, tell me the truth for once! Did you lie to me, so that I'd come up here and protect you against the other gods? Answer me!

Zeus

Yes, Hercules. I did.

Hercules

I trusted you! Everything you said has been a lie!

Zeus

That's not true. I meant it when I said I was proud to have you as my son.

Hercules

Well, I can't say I'm proud to be your son! Why didn't you just ask for my help?

Zeus

I knew how you felt about me. I didn't want to take a chance that you'd refuse me.

Hercules

Well, now you'll never know.

Zeus

Now, don't you walk away from me! You've had my protection since you were a boy. You owe me the same.

Hercules

I owe you? You have permitted the greatest sorrows of my life! Where was your protection then? I owe you nothing!

Zeus

I never thought I'd see the time … when you'd take Hera's side.

Hercules

I'm not on anybody's side. As far as I'm concerned, you two deserve each other.

Zeus

If you leave now … don't come back!

Hercules

Take care of yourself, Dad … that's what you're best at.

CUT TO:

EXT. Mt. Olympus – Day (FLASHBACK)

HERCULES is standing next to the railing that separates him from the abyss. HERA is standing close and fires a lightning bolt, which pushes Hercules over the railing. Hera walks towards the edge of the platform and looks down.

Hercules suddenly pulls himself up and punches her in the face. He holds onto the railing with one hand and Hera places her foot on it to squeeze down.

Hera

I'm going to miss you, Hercules.

The pain shows on Hercules' face as he struggles to climb back over the railing. He succeeds by placing his other hand on the railing, vaulting up into the air and kicking Hera in the back of the head. The kick pushes Hera over the railing.

Hera

(screaming)

Hercules!

She falls down into the abyss. Hercules peers over the railing.

Hercules

I won't miss you.

CUT TO:

EXT. Mt. Olympus – Day (FLASHBACK)

ZEUS and HERCULES are talking to each other in the halls on Mt. Olympus.

Zeus

You're sure you want to return?

Hercules

The only way I can … truly help mankind is to be among people, not above them.

Zeus

As a complete god, you could do so much more for them and for yourself.

Hercules

No. You once said that I was … born as the Fates meant me to be … half-god and half-mortal. That's why I'm going back.

Zeus

Stubborn … always so stubborn.

Hercules

I take after my mother. I don't want any special treatment from you. I'll deal with the other gods and everyone else on my own.

Zeus

Well … if that's what you want … that's what you'll get. Are you saying goodbye? Is that what this is?

Hercules

This is me getting on with my life. If you want to be a part of it, it's up to you.

CUT TO:

EXT. Roman army camp – Sundown

OCTAVIAN, dressed in a golden armor and a bright, red cape, once again has left the Roman camp alone and stands on top of a small hill next to the beach, a horse waiting a few steps away. He stares thoughtfully at the lights of the distant Greek camp.

CUT TO:

INT. Commanders tent – Night (FLASHBACK)

LEPIDUS, OKTAVIAN and MARK ANTONY, all three wearing armor again, are standing in the back half of the tent they held their war council in. It's a provisional temple for Ares … the sides lined with racks of weapons and armor, in the middle a small golden figure of a warrior on a marble pedestal. Lit braziers spend light and some warmth.

The three are standing along the curtain separating the tent and look seriously towards the little statue.

Lepidus

And if victory will be ours than we will build you a great temple in Rome, bigger than anything …

Suddenly, in a flash of light, an armor-clad body appears next to the pedestal - MARS.

He has the face and statue of Ares, but wears blood-red leather armor with a large, decorated helmet. A black cape hangs down from his shoulders and although the air is totally still inside the tent, the fabric is constantly moving, waving like in a strong breeze. He carries no weapons, his arms hanging loosely at his side. His expression shows anger and arrogance. He just stares at the three Romans.

Lepidus is the first to find his voice.

Lepidus

Ares. You actually … 

Mars

(thundering)

I'm Mars, god of war.

Lepidus is totally confused while Oktavian and Mark Antony look at each other, seemingly unsure about the situation.

Mars looks to the side, at the small golden statue next to him. With his right hand he grabs it and holds it towards the mortals.

Suddenly the statue starts to burn, at the same time melting down. The metal drips to the ground and forms a small golden puddle at the floor, burning through the carpet.

Mars

I hate statues. I hate temples. If you want to serve the god of war you have to do it in battle.

Lepidus

But … Ares …

Mars

Ares will be destroyed … and soon he will be forgotten. This battle will mark the turning point.

Oktavian

So we will win this battle?

Mars

Rome is the most powerful nation … but it is still clinging at these pathetic little imitations of real godhood. Rome needs strength … Rome needs power … Rome's destiny is to rule the world … in our name.

Mark Antony

We …

Mars

You will win this battle … but you will not thank Ares for that … from that moment on you owe me alliance. Trust me … you will not regret this.

In another flash of light Mars disappears.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

CUT TO:

EXT. Battlefield – Day (FLASHBACK)

GABRIELLE is kneeling on the ground in the middle of a huge Roman battlefield, holding the head of a dead soldier. XENA is running searchingly through the rubble, looking for the bard. Finally, she finds her.

Xena

Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

I have the … men looking for the wounded. I'm not really sure how many there are …

Xena

Gabrielle … stop.

Gabrielle

It took a little while for the armies to start fighting … but they did. Everything … everything worked out just like you said … almost everything.

CUT TO:

EXT. Funeral Pyre at a lake – Night (FLASHBACK)

XENA sings her burial song. A few families are gathered and GABRIELLE is standing close by, watching with tears in her eyes.

When finished Xena approaches the woman of the dead soldier.

Woman

Thank you.

Xena

Your husband gave his life for peace … so that your son could live without fear.

Woman

When he asks me what his daddy used to do … I'm going to tell him he was a simple fisherman. That's what he was to me.

Xena turns away and walks over to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle

I could have saved him. How do I get over that?

Xena

I can't answer that question … maybe because there's nothing I can say that can take away that feeling you have. You want to know that what you did was for all the right reasons … but with that pain in your gut and the weight on your shoulders, the best you can come up with is that it was a good day of fighting. I've seen so many changes in you … things I could never have expected … but as hard as the changes have been, you've got to know that it's for a reason. All this is for a reason. Otherwise, what's the point? I was asking myself that same question when I first met you.

Gabrielle

I should talk to Temecula. I should tell him that … that what he did was for the greater good, and there is a reason for it. It was a good day of fighting.

CUT TO:

EXT. Greek army camp – Sundown

XENA is standing alone in front of a large tent, next to a table with maps and scrolls spread all over it. She seems extremely tired, thoughtful and worried, staring into the distance without noticing her surrounding.

JOXER is slowly approaching her and stops a few steps away, looking at her worried and questioningly. 

Joxer

Xena?

Xena doesn't react.

Joxer

The generals want to discuss the orders for tomorrow … they expect the Romans to move out.

Xena

I'm standing here … again leading an army … and the only thing I can think of is … how can I ask them to go into certain death for me … for Greece. Because we won't stop these legions … nothing will stop them.

Xena turns around and looks at Joxer who is surprised and confused.

Joxer

But … we have to … we are the only army between them and Greece.

Xena

Independence … or a Roman province … is the difference really worth all those lives?

They look at each other, serious, almost sad.

Joxer

If there is a chance to win … yes.

Xena

And if not?

Joxer

Than we will die trying.

Xena

Big words. Every Greek family has at least one son or daughter in this fight. When the battle is over … the smoke clears … was pride, this act of defiance, really worth the cost?

Joxer

What else is there to do?

Xena turns away again, looking at the surrounding camp.

Xena

Gabrielle knew when to avoid a fight … because for her a battle was only a tool to reach a certain goal … not the goal itself.

Joxer

Avoid the fight?

Xena

Save ten thousands of live … so that maybe a later generation can reclaim its freedom … instead mourning the dead.

Joxer

Xena?

Xena

Go to the Generals … tell them … tell them I have only one order for them. I dissolve the army. They shall take the regular troops and march back to their respective cities … and the others, the newly recruited … they should go home to their families.

Joxer

But …

Xena

There is no point in making a stand here … today. Greek will get it's chance …

Xena turns around and walks towards Joxer.

Xena

Maybe the battle at Mt. Olympus is the one that will decide our future … maybe I was wrong. But I know that a fight against those Roman legions would not change our fate … it would only seal it.

Joxer

What … what are you going to do?

Xena

I have to go.

Joxer

Where?

Xena turns away and walks towards the tent.

Xena

Mt. Olympus.

   [1]: mailto:andreas.hloupy@siemens.at
   [2]: http://xenaweb.net/
   [3]: http://whoosh.org/



End file.
